poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploring Dinolantis
This is the scene where the heroes are exploring Dinolantis goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (Now we go to the heroes talking to each other) Smolder: That didn't go well. Kimiko: Yeah, the king and his daughter doesn't see eye to eye. Max Taylor: That's right. Jama finds us harmless, but the king, I think he's hiding something. Colonel Violet: If he's hiding something, I want to know what it is. Hawkeye: '''Don't bother. Sometimes it's better to leave things be. '''Vision: '''Erik, the people look at you with disdain. There is no doubt they are... Aware of your past. '''Scarlet Witch: '''If they want to hurt him, they'll have to go through me first. '''Mimi Tachikawa: That King was kinda scared or something. But, Jama. She's so nice to us! Palmon: Yeah. Jeri Katou: But look on the bright side, guys. Dinolantis is so beautiful! Takato Matsuki: You're right, Jeri. Look at the view, it's full of real life living dinosaurs! Guilmon: It's so beautiful! (The Digimon Tamers turns to see a baby Triceratops nuzzling it's mother) Suzie Wong: Aww! Misty: It's so cute. Sakura Avalon: The baby Triceratops is so adorable! Silverstream: (Sees a baby Pachyrhinosaurus with it's mother) So cute!! (A mother Pachyrhinosaurus roars) Oh, you're protecting your baby, sorry. (Laughs nervously) Ursula: So what can we do about the girl? Alvin: Simple. We'll have someone to talk to her. Raimundo: Yeah, someone who knows her language. Knuckles: Someone who is an expert of Dinolantis too. Clay: How about you, partner? Max Taylor: Me? Clay: Yeah, you. Max Taylor: Well yeah, I am an expert of this place and so as the dinosaurs. Cera: Yeah, you got the looks and charms. Zoe Drake: Good luck, Max. Kotori Itsuka: You're gonna need it. (They all left to explore the city) (Max sees Jama coming) Max Taylor: Okay Max, she's over there. Don't take "no" for an answer. So what can I say. How about "Hey, I got questions for you, and I'm not leaving this city until they're answered!" Yeah, that's it. (Then looks to see her, but she's gone) Max Taylor: Huh? Where'd she go? (Then Jama jumps down and sneaks behind Max, and covers his mouth) Jama: I have questions for you, and you're not leaving this city until they are answered. Max Taylor: Well, I... Okay? Jama: Shhh. follow me? (Jama holds Max's arm and takes him with her) (With Max and Jama are exploring around dinolantis) Jama: There is so much to ask about your world. You're a scholar are you not? (Pulls Max down) Max Taylor: Okay, now- Jama: Judging by you looks, you are suited for nothing else. (take's Max's hat and wears it) What are your country of origin? When did the floodwaters recade? How did you- Max Taylor: Wait a minute. I got some questions for you too. (Get his hat back) How about I ask one and you ask one. Jama: Very well, what is your first question? Max Taylor: Okay, well uh? How did you... not just you.. uhh... your culture uh... I mean... How did all of this end up down here? Jama: It is said that the gods are jealous of Dinolantis. And use their powers to banish us here. All I can remember is the sky going dark, people screaming and running, and a bright light like a star, floating about the city. My father said it called my mother to it. I never saw her again. Max Taylor: I'm sorry to hear that because I know how you feel because I got seperated from... WHOA!!! Wait a minute! Back up! Wh- what do you mean? You remember because you were there? That's impossible unless that makes you... seventy-five seventy-eight million years old. Jama: Yes. Max Taylor: Oh uh... well... Looking good. (clears his throat) Do you have a question for me? Jama: Yes. How did you find a way to this place? Max Taylor: Well it wasn't easy. (shows Jama the journal) If it wasn't for this book, we never would have made it here. (Jama looks at the journal) Max Taylor: Next question. Legend has it that your people have a power source of somekind and - Jama: You can understand this? Max Taylor: Yes. My dad tought me dead languages, it what I do. Now back to my question. Jama: This?! Right here! You can read this?! Max Taylor: Yes, yes. I can read Dinolantian just like you. (Jama looks at the book again) Max Taylor: You can't. Can you? Jama: No one can. Our knowledge has been lost since the water plunge. Max Taylor: Oh. The great flood. Jama: Show me. Max Taylor: Okay, uh... (read the book in dinolantiain) Jama: "Follow the narrow path for a great lead, and there you will find the fifth maker." Max Taylor: Yeah. Yeah, that's it. How did you know that. Jama: Lucky guess. And you've been speaking through your hair. Max Taylor: Oh... uh. Gotta work on that. Jama: Come with me, I got to show you something. (She takes him to where see wants him to see, and she takes the cover off, revealing a vehicle or some kind) Max Taylor: Whoa. It looks like a flying vehicle. Jama: Yes. But no matter what I do, it won't respond. Perhaps if- Max Taylor: Way ahead of you. Let's take a look here. (goes down) Okay. "Please crystal slot here." Jama: Yes, I have done it. Max Taylor: "Gently place your hand on the inscription pad." Jama: Yes. Max Taylor: Did you turn the crystal one-quarter turn back? Jama: Yes, yes, yes! Max Taylor: While your hand is on the inscription pad? Jama: Ye- (realizes) No. Max Taylor: See, there's the problem here. That's an easy thing to miss, you know you should deserve some credit for even getting this far. (Jama looks at him) Okay... let's give it a try. (Jama followed the instructions and then the vehicle has finally responded) Jama: Nek, knock on that. Max Taylor: You got that right. I mean... This is GREAT!! With this thing, I can see in no time at all. Let's see how fast it goes. (He touches the inscription pad, and the goes flying and it crushes into a stone column) Max Taylor: So uh... who's hungry? (Cut to the next scene, where Max and Jama are climbing on a sculpture.) Max Taylor: By the way, my name is Max. Max Taylor, and what's yours? Jama: My name is Jama. (A flock of Dimorphodons flies away) Max Taylor: Right. I can remember your name. (Sees the view) Wow! (Max and Jama looked at the view of seeing dinosaurs everywhere around the jungle) Jama: What's wrong? Max Taylor: Nothing. Just got something in my eye. (wipes the tears off his face) You know my dad used to tell me stories about this place when I was little. Wish he and mom can be here with me to see this. (Now we go to Dinolantians fishing prehistoric fishes. One of the dinolantians caught a juvenile Dunkleosteus and throws it to Max. The prehistoric fish tries to attack Max, but Jama uses her spear impale the Dunkelosteus) Max Taylor: Thanks. Jama: Tell me more of your companions. Your friend are Zoe? Max Taylor: Yeah, she's my girlfriend. Jama: What is? May Taylor: My girlfriend, she's Zoe. Jama: Oh that's nice. May Taylor: Yeah, she's very nice, too. Same for Fluttershy. Jama: Your friends are sweet and kindly. Max Taylor: Yeah, some of them are. Our... ours are. But that's not a required. You're missing the point. Jama: You are confusing me. Kimiko: Wow, check out the tattoos. Dr. Z: Ha! That ain't nothing. Check out these right here, all species of dinosaurs. Watch me make the T-Rex dance! (slaps his belly, and it giggles, which made Kimiko grossed out) Can on Rexy, dance, dance. (We see two children running pass by Max and Jama as they run to the cabin. Inside we see everyone eating dinner) Jama: So, Zoe's your girlfriend, Rex is your friend, Tino is nice but not your brother, Omi is a Xiaolin warrior, and the threehorn Cera, she's your pet? Max Taylor: Close enough. (To the others beside Jama and Max) Tino Tonitini: Man, their food reminds me of my mom's cooking. Ping-Pong: But it taste good. Smolder: I agree. Sandbar: You can have mine. I'd lost my appetite. Iron Man: Well, it beats tofu sandwiches for all I can care. Owen Grady: I guess your right. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby: Treestars!!! (They eat the treestars, and Kimiko is digusted by the Dinolantian food) Kimiko: Gross, what is this? Clay: Don't know. But don't forget to eat the head. (Takes a bite out of the head) Give you all the nutrients you need. (Omi eats all of it, and then burps) (With Colonel Violet's men) (Meanwhile, we see Colonel Violet's men unloading crates and then taking out M16 rifles) (The soldier takes out one of them and cocks it) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:RedSilver56 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes